


I'm Such A Fanboy

by SophieDrawsStuffs



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Chris Kendall - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, DanxPhil - Fandom, Kickthestickz, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, kickthepj
Genre: KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieDrawsStuffs/pseuds/SophieDrawsStuffs
Summary: Dan Howell is a BIG fanboy of a youtuber called AmazingPhil, he also might have a small crush on him, little did he know that he would meet AmazingPhil in person.





	I'm Such A Fanboy

You ( the reader) find yourself standing in a white room. 'What am i doing here?' You ask yourself. 'I thought i was going to read a Phanfiction...O wait, this is probably Hell for all of the smut that i was reading earlier.' ...You start to get hungry, honestly you just want to read that stupid Phanfiction and food. Suddenly Dan jumps in front of you. 'O MY GAWD, you made me jump!' you said, feeling dead inside. 'Sorry, i'm just here to introduce myself before the Phanfiction starts.' Dan said, help you get up, because you fell...on the ground. 'O, yeah, i forgot about that, with this new Phanfiction reading program, you guys can introduce the story before it actually starts.' You said..still being hungry. 'Yep! Can i start?' He said, with a smile. 'YAS I NEED THAT PHAN.' 'O-kay then..' He said, scared of you. 'O, yeah, my demon came out, sorry. BUT START PLEASE.'

Dan: Hi, so, my name is Dan. I'm an awkward kid that goes to highschool, RoseWood High. I live with my mom, dad, and my sister, Emily. *He whispers* She's a shipper..

You: I mean, same. O, sorry, go on.

Dan: I'm also very addicted to this YouTuber, AmazingPhil. He is much hot.

Phil appears out of nowhere and stands next to Dan

Phil:*Pokes Dan's shoulder and smirks* Hot aye?

Dan:*Blushes* I-i mean, uh, SNOT, hehe, yeah..snot, that is what i said.

Phil:*Is still smirking* Oh really?

You: I ship it.

Dan:*Blushes some more* WHAT?! 

Dan looks at Phil.

Phil:I-i mean, who doesn't *raises shoulders*

Dan:*Much blushing, very red* WELP, I HAVE TO GO NOW.

Phil: Okay, bye Danny!

You: You two should kiss.

Phil:*Are you serious bro face* *coughs* Well..My name is Phil! I just moved to RoseWood and live with my mom, dad and brother, Joshua, he likes to tease me. I'm also a YouTuber called AmazingPhil... And i'm afraid of cheese. *Smiles*

You: You are too cute for this world.

Phil: Thank you! Welp, it's time you read the actual story, goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me, the writer! The actual story starts in the next chapter, so yeah..BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE DOGE BLUSHING MEMES


End file.
